


Nothing is as Sweet as You

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Its kinda set in the future, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has something very special planned for her and Hanayo's five-year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is as Sweet as You

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no one asked for this but I love rinpana so much

"Tada! What do you think?"

"Rin, you took my glasses. I can't see anything."

"Ah! Sorry, here."

"Oh wow..."

Hanayo blinked in awe as the blurry blobs turned into a beautiful garden. A small creak ran next to them with blue hydrangeas, pink peonies, purple tulips, and red chrysanthemums leading up to a tall oak tree. Beneath the shade of the tree was a red and white checkered blanket. On top of the blanket was a picnic basket and scattered white calla lily petals. The setting was so beautiful, just seeing it made the half-hour hike (while blindfolded) worth it.

"Do you like it?" Rin asked, looking up at Hanayo hopefully.

"Oh, Rin, it's beautiful," Hanayo had to bite on her hand so she wouldn't cry. Rin had set all of this up just for her, just for their five-year anniversary.

"Well don't just stand there, come sit down," Rin laughed happily and tugged at Hanayo's hand to get her to follow.

Once Hanayo was setted, Rin opened the basket and pulled out various containers. "I brought cabbage rolls, boiled nanohana, udon stir-fry, white rice, and ichigo daifuku for dessert! I also brought sake and bottled water."

Rin handed Hanayo a pair of chopsticks once everything was unpacked. All of the food laid out in front of them looked to be homemade, and it smelt _delicious_.

"Rin, did you make all of this?" Hanayo asked as she picked up a cabbage roll.

"Uh, kinda. Honoka-chan helped with a lot of it," Rin broke apart her own chopsticks, looked up at Hanayo, and added, "But I put all of my love into every dish that I touched!"

Hanayo blushed and giggled, "You're too good to me."

"I could never be too good to my Kayochin!" Rin shuffled closer to Hanayo so she could peck her on the nose before quickly moving over to steal the cabbage roll that was still held in the other's chopsticks.

"Hey, that was mine!" Hanayo complained, but there was no ill meaning in it. If her bright eyes and slightly upturned mouth were anything to go by, she was holding back laughter.

"We're dating, so that means we share everything," Rin grinned, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"I never agreed to that," Hanayo crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

"You already have my heart, what else could you ask for?" Rin shuffled even closer so that she was sitting next to Hanayo.

"Food," Hanayo suggested.

"You drive a hard bargain," Rin shook her head, but picked up a cabbage roll with her chopsticks and held it out to Hanayo.

Hanayo took it with a smile and picked up some of the udon with her own chopsticks to feed to Rin. They continued to feed each other small bites of food until most of it was gone.

"I love you," Hanayo hummed against Rin's shoulder, eyes closed and a smile drifting across her face.

"Are you sure that's not just the food talking?" Rin asked as she played with Hanayo's hair.

They sat there for a while in a peaceful silence, letting the sounds of nature relax them. Or, it would be peaceful, if Rin wasn't fidgeting so much. Her fingers kept twitching against Hanayo's thigh, moving to her own thigh before stopping and going back to it's place on Hanayo's.

"Rin," Hanayo moved her head so she could look up at Rin, "are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine, I just- I, uh," Rin coughed, "I wanna tell you something."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything," Hanayo lifted her head off Rin's shoulder so she could look her in the eyes.

Rin moved away from Hanayo so that she was kneeling across from her. She licked her lips and glanced at Hanayo before talking a deep breath and saying:

"Koizumi Hanyo, I love you so much. I've said to so often that it's become more of a fact than a confession. Every morning I say that I love you, every afternoon I say I love you, every night I say I love you, but even that isn't enough. I want to yell it from the top of the mountain that I love you."

"The best part is that you love me, too! You let me know that you love me every day, even on my bad days. You loved me when I was hyper, you loved me when I was dysphoric, you loved me when I was irrational, you loved me no matter what. And I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Koizumi Hanayo, my beautiful, amazing, artistic, talented girlfriend. The word 'girlfriend' doesn't sound right anymore. I want something more- something that really shows how much we love each other. I'd rather call you my wife."

Rin moved to get on one knee and pulled a small black box out of her pocket.

"Koizumi Hanayo, will you marry me?

Somewhere between Rin's speech, her getting on one knee, and pulling out the ring, Hanayo started crying. Hot tears were running down her cheeks and she kept sniffing to keep the snot from leaving her nose. Her hands were pulling at the picnic blanket, wrinkling it up and smoothing it out and she gripped and released.

Rin's face fell when she saw Hanayo crying. "Kayochin, it's okay, please don't cry. You don't have to say yes, I'm fine with stayi-"

"No, Rin, I'm not- _oh my god_ \- yes, I'll marry you. Yes yes _yes_ ," Hanayo sobbed but there was a bright smile on her face.

She almost fell on her face as she crawl-stumbled her way over to hug Rin. Rin let her hands come to Hanayo's back in support, a smile breaking out on her own face. She sat down but still kept Hanayo close, almost in her lap. She slipped the ring- a simple silver band with one heart-shaped peridot imbedded in the metal- onto Hanayo's ring finger.

Hanayo admired the ring through her still teary eyes. It was truly beautiful, the silver band complimented the gem very well. Since the peridot was imbedded in the band, it didn't stand out too much, which Hanayo had to be thankful for. She wasn't one much for flashy things.

"Do you like it?" Rin asked when she noticed Hanayo looking at the ring.

Hanayo nodded and let her head fall onto Rin's shoulder again.

"Do you think Maki-chan would say yes to being my bridesmaid?" Hanayo asked, finally calming down enough to speak without her voice shaking.

"I hope so," Rin laughed, "she helped me write the proposal."

"We're gonna have to make Nico-chan you're bridesmaid so she doesn't get jealous," Hanayo said.

"I'm fine with that," Rin sighed.

They eventually ended up laying down, letting the sunlight that filtered through the oak leaves to fall on them. Rin couldn't help staring down at her ~~girlfriend~~ \- _fiancé._

"I really do love you," Rin breathed out, a grin practically splitting her cheeks.

Hanayo snuggled further into Rin's side, hugging her as hard as she could without hurting her.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love rinpana too? Do you want more rinpana? Send me prompts at [my writing blog](supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
